A wish from Vanille
by xPepsiChanx
Summary: Vanille wants Fang to wear a dress, but Fang is refusing. Will she actually wear it for Vanille?


**A/N: - - Not even sure I'm suppose to write that.. I'm actually.. New to this, whole writing fanfics ono. So.. Uh. Wish me luck? xD - I will mostly write something involving FF13, or RE, or anything. I'm a gamer at heart c: And today, it is. -Drum roll- FF13~!. A merry Christmas (Okay, not really Christmas, but I wantes to write something Christmasy D: Don't hate me x)**

It was twelve days before christmas, and just at the strike of midnight. A red headed female, with her locks into pigtails. Looked up, scribbling something into her notebook, writing down ideas. She looked at the time, while her black haired, tanned partner was laying in bed next to her, obviously. She was resting the bottom half of her back against her leg. She stretched, and moved her neck slightly. With the curtans open, she saw that the night sky was letting down the first drop of white snow. She gasped, excitedly. Ran over to the window, and opened it. She looked and watched as the whole bites of white snowflakes were falling down. She giggled, and before she could close the door, she heard her partners voice. "Vanille.. Why is the window open?". The tanned female, rolled over and then sat up. "Oh, I was.. Looking at the first drops of snow, Fang ^^" The red headed female giggled, and closed the door. She thought she was holding her notebook, but wasn't. "What's this?" Fang had asked, questionably, she grabbed the notebook and noticed it had a list of Ideas, before Vanille could reply. She grabbed it from her hands "Oh! It's nothing".

Obviously, Fang could tell it was a lie. "Vanille-" Vanille sighed. "Alright, it's ideas that we should do- And I don't mean just me and you, Lightning, Serah, Snow- All of them!, should do." The red haired female said, with a smile after. She sat on the bed, next to Fang and kept the notebook close to her chest. Then showed her. "They're not very good, I know you'll say no to some". Fang read over her shoulder, while Vanille wasn't sure of how she would react. After a while, she heard a chuckle out of her partners mouth. "They're good, but you're right. I'll say no to some." Fang said, and smiled, which was rare. Then layed back down, and covered herself up. Vanille looked at her, and puffed her cheeks up. "Hey. Fang, can we do the one with the dre-" Fang stopped her there, by sitting up again and placed her finger against her lips. "No. I don't wear dresses.". Vanille did a pouty face, which only Fang could never say no to. "Pleaseee?.." Fang tried to not give in. "N-No.." "Pleasee~?! It'll be fun!" "I told you no!" Fang layed back down, and covered herself up. "Hmph!" Went Vanille, closing her notebook and putting it away. Soon enough, she was laying next to Fang, back faced at first. Until Fang rolled over and cuddled up to her. Which made her also, turn over and cuddle up. The two girls soon fell asleep in each others arms.

As the sun beemed over their eyes, Vanille quickly covered up their heads with their blanket. Soon enough, you could ear a -Thump- hitting multiple times on their window. An annoyed Fang, got up, in a pissy mood. She had a glare and everything, she quickly got out of bed. Opened her window and before she could get hit with a snow ball, she ducked and it hit Vanille. "Ow - COLD COLDDD!" Vanille said, quickly getting out of her bed. Her heart, pounding out of her chest. "Oh.. Just snow.." She looked at her partner. Who stood up straight, and looked down. "What is-" Vanille peered over her shoulder, and noticed it was just 6'2 dark skinned man, who had a small child on his shoulders. Of course, he was the one making the snow balls and the child threw them. ".. Oi Sazh. Next time you want us to wake up, knock at the doo-" Fang was trying to say "We did!" the small child had yelled out, giggling afterwords. Fang and Vanille must've been in a deep sleep to even hear it. "Whoops. Guess we didn't hear it." Vanille had said, a giggle escaping her lips afterwords.

After Fang had gotten dressed, same with Vanille, she let them in. "So. What brings you here?" Fang said, looking at Sazh with a slight glare for waking her precious dream. "Well, we wanted you guys to come out and build snowmans, or throw snowballs at each other- Dajh did suggest it" The dark skinned man had said. Vanille, who was Fang's long blue shirt, and a orange gradiented skirt had giggled, letting out a "Yay", while jumping up and down "I'd love to!" Vanille said, then stopped and looked at Fang and Sazh, Sazh mostly. Who was giving her weird looks. "Wha-" "Nothing." Sazh said. "Yeah, we'll play with 'em. If that's what you want, us to do. Babysit for you." Fang said, crossing her arms. Of course she was wearing a blue short sleeved, and denimn jeans. "That's not what I want you to do. I'll be there with you-" Sazh tried to explain "Oh really? Where are we goin' then? Not like you to go outside right here, infront of the house." "Er.. We're going to the ice skating ramp.." Fang let out a chuckle "Seems like ya to do so". Of course, Sazh tried to go anywhere to pick up the cute girls around his age, or younger by ten years. And left Vanille and Fang to watch Dajh.

After they got there, Vanille ran around excitedly. Sazh put Dajh down, and walked over to the area to get skates. Vanille sat down on the bench, next to Fang and Dajh. She smiled, and took her her boots that she normally wore all through her L'cie days. After that, she put them next to her and helped untied Dajh's shoes. She glanced over at Sazh, who was flirting with the mid thirty year old. She tapped on Fang's shoulder, who was in the middle of taking her boots off. Fang, looked over at Sazh, and her eyebrow twitched a little, which made her eye twitch. She got up, and angerly walked over to him. Grabbed his coat and pulled him back. "Do you think flirting with woman here will be a good idea, ol' man?" She let go of his coat, and was about to walk away and heard a mutter saying "Look whose talking" - Fang wanted to hurt Sazh right then and there. But refrained, when Vanille grabbed her arm.

After getting the whole thing done, Vanille got her pink skates while Fang got her blue ones. Dajh had his own beige colored ones. Of course, Vanille taught Dajh to skate like last time, her and Fang took turns. As time grew, you could easily see Sazh was out of site, or watching Dajh. And soon enough, it came to an end. But it wasn't the end of the day, because they all went home around six. Vanille propped herself onto the couch, her feet being tired. "Oh, I don't like skating alot." Fang lifted up her legs, and sat down. Resting her legs on her lap. "Hey, why don't you wear skirts, or dresses? You'd look cute in one" Vanille eagered on to what she was asking earlier that night, she sat up and listened in, thinking to get a good story. "Uh no, they don't look cute on me" Fang said, taking off her boots and rubbed her feet to her comfort, didn't mind to one bit.

Vanille puffed up her cheeks, and leaned back onto the couch once again. She smiled a little, and as soon as done, she ended up falling asleep that early. After a few moments of Fang watching tv, it came around eightish, and damn. Was Fang tired, she looked over at Vanille, and smiled. Vanille was curled up into a ball, with her knees at her chest. Fang giggled, and picked her up bridal style when she stretched out. Vanille's arms lazily were wrapped around Fang, and Fang carried her up. Between her cute little, quietable, snores also. She rested her on the bed, and covered her up. Fang stretched, and when she turned around to walk by the door, Vanille's hand shot out and she grabbed her shirt. "Don't leave.." Vanille said. Fang turned around. "I was going to turn the light off.". She smiled a little, taking one more glance at her sleepy partner before she let go, and walked to the light and turned it off. Closing the door also. Soon enough, she was in the bed also, cuddling up to her. And fell asleep at the same time she did.

**The next morning- **

Oh how badly Vanille wanted to see Fang in a dress. To the point, she was up early and hanging out with Serah. At first, how it began. Vanille called up Serah,and talked to her quietly. Meeting her at the mall, and getting something to eat for breakfast. Serah blew raspberries after taking a drink of her Coke, sitting across from Vanille, not getting any coke on her. She cleaned her mouth and the part of the table "You want me to.. What now?" "To help me buy one of those cute Santa dresses for Fang, you and Light!" Vanille said,with a giggle after. "What about you-" Serah almost finished off. "Of course for me also, silly!" Vanille stood up, and pouted "Please, this is the only time I'll actually get to see her in a dress!" As much as Serah wanted to see Lightning in those kinds of dresses also, she declined. "No. I can't.." After much pouting, and begging. Over an hour worth, Serah had said yes, finally!. So, over a couple more hours, and it was 11 A.M.

Over where Fang was. Fang was still asleep, since she didn't awake from anything. The sky was cloudy, so no sun in sight. She felt around for Vanille, and in a reflex. She sat up and looked around "Vanille?!". Fang got out of bed, then heard the front door close. She opened the bedroom door, and stood at the top of the stairs. Vanille looked at her, with two bags of stuff. And as you can tell, by Fangs expression. She wasn't happy to know she was gone. "..Sorry" had escaped the Red headed females lips. But when she thought Fang was running down to yell at her, she actually embraced her with a hug. "Don't do that again without telling me." "But you were asleep silly". After long, Vanille put the bags down in her bedroom. Fang tried to peered in, trying to see what was in them. But Vanille always moved them. "So. Where did you go?." Fang had finally asked to break their silence. "Well.. I called Serah, I woke up around seven. And hung out with her until eleven." Fang listened, and nodded. "Mhhm." Vanille looked at her with a smile. "And I got you a present. No matter how much you said no-" Fang cut her off. "Wait. You got - " "Yeppp.- Just try it on! Please?!" Fang crossed her arms and looked away. "No. I don't want to." She turned around, and sat back faced from Vanille on her bed. Vanille whined a little "Pleaseee?!" - Soon enough, their argument ended. With the phone ringing, Vanille jumped up, and ran down stairs. She answered the phone, and almost nearly dropped it. But she caught it, and tried to ignore the yells of Lightning "You think I'd wear that?! What are you nuts?! I'd have to be drunk to wear that Vanille!"

As the yelling on the phone went by, and Vanille muttering a "uh-huh" and "I'm sorry" from her lips, Fang finally took the phone after wondering who it was, and figured out on her own. By the yelling voice. "Don't yell at Vanille, what did she do?" - Soon enough, Fang looked at Vanille. "You bought he- " Vanille looked away. "Not answering, until you wear it~!" Vanille teased. Fang looked away, and continued talking "Okay, well if you don't want it, then give it to someone else who would wear it. You said it was from Serah's money, so I'm sure Serah would understand." "Yeah, but didn't you get one also? It was a thought from Vanille. Wouldn't you wear it, to make her happy-" Fang, hearing this, her face lit up. As much as she wanted to see Vanille smile and everything, she would not wear a dress. "Maybe- No! I gotta go." Fang hung the phone up, and sighed. "So. You won't wear it? I can take it back." Vanille said, turning her head. "Er..- Goddamn it." Fang has said after seeing she started pouting again to get her to say yes.


End file.
